Pam's 'Gift' To Eric
by SamanthaAngelLove
Summary: Pam gives Eric a gift
1. Teaser

"Pamela I love the gift you gotten me. Butt you know what would make it better?" Eric asked looking at his progeny. "Really? What is that?" Pam asked looking at her maker. Eric smiled at her.  
"That you come and enjoy it with me." Pam smiled walking over to her maker. "Thought you would never ask." She said as she started to take off her cloths...  
A/N: What is Pam's gift? What are they enjoying? Read to find out. ;) 


	2. Pamela Giving Eric His Gift

"I got you a gift." Pamela told her maker with a grin. Eric looked up from his book he was reading.

"Really? What is it Pam?" Eric asked her setting the book down onto the table. Pam went over grabbing a girls hand leading her inside. The girl had bright blood red hair and baby blue eyes.

"This is Samantha and I got her for her at the place where they sale sex slaves. She is also human so you got a fuck and blood bag all in one with this deal. Get over there." Pam shoved Samantha over to Eric. Eric smiled checking her out.

"She's perfect thank you Pam." Pam nodded at him.

"I took her out for a test run and she is all broken in for you. Now I set up a video cam for you over there. Take her for a run why I am at work. Then let me know if she is any good. If she is not behaving I will know and I will punish her. Be a good little slave for Eric is your master and I am going to make sure my maker is pleased." She told them blowing Eric a kiss before leaving. Erica then took off his and Samantha's cloths at vampire speed sitting on the table.

"Let's see how you are giving a blow job." Samantha nodded walking over. She sat down on the chair in front of Eric taking his dick inside her mouth. She started to suck on it slowly deep throating it. She then started to suck on it harder and faster. Eric looked at the video cam.

"Her mouth is like magic. She is fucking amazing at a blow job." He said grabbing Sam's head forcing her to deep throat him again and moving her head up and down at a pace he wanted. He then stopped her getting up. "Lay down on the table on your back." Samantha nodded.

"Yes master." She gotten up onto the table and laid down on her back. Eric rubbed Sam's pussy seeing she was wet and ready for him. He then slowly entered her pussy with his dick. He moved it inside her slowly at first. Then he started to fuck her at vampire speed really pounding the shit out of her pussy. Samantha gasped and moaned out.

"Oh yes fuck that feels fucking good." Eric kept pounding her pussy as he leaned over sucking her left nipple. He then popped his fangs out digging them into the flesh of her breast sucking the blood out. Samantha screamed in both pleasure and pain. But she was taking it like a champ. He then stopped popping his fangs back in.

"Pam picked a good one for me." Eric commented before kissing her deeply. As she came hard inside her. Samantha soon came afterwords. Eric pulled out of her and broke the kiss. "Lay down on the floor on your side I'm going to take you up the ass."

"Yes master." Samantha gotten off of the table and laid down on the floor on her right side. Eric laid down beside her moving his dick into her asshole. He moved his dick slowly at first to see if Samantha was okay with aral. But Sam just moaned moving her hips with his. It seemed she enjoyed it. Eric stopped holding back moving it inside her ass at vampire speed pounding the shit out of her asshole next. Samantha felt in heaven he was nice and rough with her. Rougher then anybody who bought her. She loved it nice and rough.

"Oh yes yes cum inside me!" Soon Eric listened to her cry and came hard inside her asshole. He pulled it out of her.

"Your a good little slave. Now I am going to have a shower. You are going to just lay here on the floor naked. I'll be doing more with you later. No touching yourself ether. Your pleasure is going to be purely mine. Now remember do what I say and behave." Samantha nodded as Eric walked away. She just laid there catching her breath.  



	3. Eric's Nasty Little Girl

~Eric's Point of View~

I walked out of the bathroom after a long shower still naked. I saw the girl Pam gotten me laying on the floor still. I checked the video footage and saw she stayed like she was didn't move other then when her chest moved up and down due to breathing.

"Your a good little slave...let's see how Nasty you really are." I picked up a white didlo and a hair tie handing them to Samantha. "Stand up and put your hair into a pony tail." I ordered her sitting down in a chair. Samantha quickly gotten to her feet putting her hair into a pony tail. She then stood there waiting for my command.

"Suck your toy." I ordered her. Samantha started to suck on it. I smirked watching her.

"Now stop and spit on your chest rub it over your nipples." Samantha looked at me and pulled it out of her mouth. She spat on her chest and rubbed her spit over her nipples.

"Suck on the toy a little bit more." Samantha sucked on it a little bit more.

"Now spit on your chest but this time let the spit run down your body why you fuck your pussy with that toy." I watched as Samantha pulled it out of her mouth spitting on her chest. I watched as the spit rolled down her body as she started to fuck her pussy. When I knew Sam was close I looked at her.

"Stop your not cumming yet. Now pull it out and suck up all your juices." Samantha pulled it out of her pussy sucking up all the juices. "Good little girl now suck my cock you nasty slut." Samantha kneel down in front of me starting to give me a blow job. I groaned softly enjoying it. "Suck my balls." Samantha let go of my dick moving down to my balls. She started to suck and nip at them.

"Spit on my dick, then rub it over my dick and then deep throat it." I ordered her. Samantha moved up and spit on the tip of my dick. She then rubbed it over my dick. I groaned feeling the cold wetness rubbed all over it. Samantha then took my dick inside her mouth sucking on it. But she didn't do it as deep as I liked.

I roughly grabbed her pony tail hard forcing her to take it in deeper. I could hear her gag over it. But I didn't care. My slave was going to do what I wanted even if I killed her. I fucked her mouth hard, fast and very deep. Then finally I came inside her mouth. Sam swallowed my cum and I pulled my dick out.

"Your a nasty girl." I said slapping her face hard. "Bend over time for your ass to get punished." Samantha turned her back to me bending over. I grabbed the massage oil squirting some down her ass crack. I put one finger in her asshole then added a second finger slowly massaging it into her asshole. I pulled my fingers out.

"Fuck your asshole with two fingers like the dirty slut I know you are." Samantha reached behind her shoving two fingers in slowly fingering her own asshole moaning. Clearly she was enjoying it.

"Stop and don't move at all. If you do I will spank your ass." I knew it was going to be hard because she didn't have anything to grab onto or to lean on. I roughly entered her ass with my dick causing her to scream in both pain and pleasure.

I didn't hold back or move slow. I just started to fuck her asshole hard and fast. Every time she moved foreword which had my dick pull out. I would spank her ass hard causing her to yelp in pain. Before roughing entering her again. Samantha had started to rub her pussy. I reached over slapping her hand away before grabbing the whip that I had set aside slapping her ass hard with it three times.

"Bad girl. No touching yourself. This is my pleasure not yours. You do not get to cum unless I feel like you deserve too." I fucked her ass hard and fast why Samantha didn't touch herself again and soon I came inside her. I roughly grabbed her pony tail when I pulled out leading her to my playroom. I then cuffed her hands above her head.

"For being a bad girl you not only not get to cum but you get to stay like this for an hour. Later on I will finish your punishment." I told her walking away.


End file.
